El Ciego
by Takimara
Summary: La creatividad es un don un poco escaso... Y si lo usamos de forma correcta, es capaz de con un simple detalle, ayudar al desvalido.


Una familia se encontraba caminando por la calle paseando con sus amigos hablando bastante animados sobre cierto tema.

-Es azul y negro.-Apunta la chica a la pantalla del celular.-No insistas.

-No me vengas.-Se queja uno de ellos con ropas bien cubiertas.- ¡Es blanco y dorado!

-¡Que es Azul y negro, Rafael!-Exclama la peli roja al oji dorado.

-¡Es blanco y dorado el condenado vestido!-Le apunta bastante serio.

-¡Leo!-La chica gira su vista hacia otro también de ropas cubiertas.- ¿De qué color es?-Le pasa el celular.

El oji chocolate sonriente por la reciente discusión, toma el celular y observa detenidamente la pantalla.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunta una voz gruesa.

-No veo el lio.-Dice levantando la mirada.-Es Azul y negro.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclama enojado el menor.

-Déjame ver.-Otro de ropas cubiertas le quita el celular al mayor y observas.- ¡Leo! ¡Estas ciego! ¡Es blanco y dorado!-Gira su vista hacia su hermano el genio.- ¿Qué color lo vez tú, Doni?

El susodicho observa la pantalla sin tomar el cel.-Azul y negro.

Todos se miran y comienzan a pelear por el color del condenado vestido, claro que siempre hay alguien que habla.

-Todos están equivocados.-Los chicos giran al ver al pelinegro confundidos.-El vestido no es ni blanco, ni dorado y menos azul y negro…-Le miran extrañados.-Es fucsia con verde.

A más de uno les salió una gota tipo anime por la frente.

-Casey…-Le habla el portador de las sais.- ¿Estás seguro que ese jugo que te bebiste no tenía droga?

Eso ofende al peli negro y le envía una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, mejor acabemos con la pelea.-Habla la peli roja.- ¡Es azul y negro y ya!

Y de nuevo se desencadena una nueva pelea.

Pero sin darse cuentan pasan junto a un hombre que se encontraba pidiendo limosna. Uno de ellos se detiene un momento y observa con detenimiento al pobre hombre, y lee el letrero que tiene en sus manos.

El hombre, con una gorra a sus pies y un pedazo de madera que, escrito con tiza blanca, decía: "POR FAVOR AYUDEME, SOY CIEGO".

El chico sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver en la gorra del hombre unas pocas monedas, se pone a pensar un momento y se acerca al pobre hombre.

-Señor,-El ciego alza el rostro.- ¿Me puede prestar un momento su cartel?

-Claro, joven.-Amablemente el hombre le entrega el cartel.

Miguel Ángel al tomar el cartel le da vuelta, de su bolsillo toma un marcador, con los dientes le retira la tapa y comienza a escribir, al terminar le entrega el cartel al hombre quien le da las gracias; El bromista guarda el marcado y sale corriendo junto con su familia que se les habían adelantado mucho.

el chico no volvió a ver al ciego durante un tiempo hasta que un día tuvo que ir a comprar comida para la alacena, después de comprar, en una se lo encontró trabajando en una tienda de fotocopias, lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

-¿Señor?-El chico sorprendido se acercó al hombre que ahora se vestía adecuadamente.

El hombre al reconocer la voz del chico sonrió bastante alegre.

-Muchacho,-Le saluda.- ¿No fuiste tú quien le cambio lo que decía a mi cartel?

Miguel Ángel se extraña pero contesta.-Si, fui yo.

El hombre sonrió aún mas.-Te debo mucho, amigo mío… Gracias a que le cambiaste lo que decía a mi cartel gane suficiente dinero para comprarme ropa y arreglarme, y de esa forma conseguir este trabajo.-El adolescente se sorprendió por lo que el ciego le contaba.-Aprendí a trabajar y a moverme gracias a un tutor y por eso puedo manejar esto.-Le explica a lo que el chico le dan ganas de gritar de alegría.

-¿Es cierto lo que me está contando?-Pregunta el chico aun incrédulo.

-No le estoy mintiendo, joven.-La sonrisa agradecida del hombre ciego lo decía todo, Mikey no podría estar más feliz y orgulloso por ello.-Pero… Sin saber lo que decía el cartel.-El chico ríe por lo bajo.- ¿Me lo podría decir, por favor?

-Nada que no sea tan cierto como tu anuncio, pero con otras palabras.-Dice sonriendo confundiendo más al hombre.-Me tengo que ir, vengo mañana.-Emprende su marcha.

El ciego nunca lo supo, pero su nuevo cartel decía: " HOY ES PRIMAVERA, Y NO PUEDO VERLA".

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

No sé si me crean, pero este lo hice apenas hoy. XD

Estaba aburrida, todavía no había Wifi… Y bueno, aquí taaaa. =D

Ahora sí. =3

¡A comeeeeeer!

¡QUE EL SEÑOR LES BENDIGA! =D


End file.
